


The '95 Line Christmas Special

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: British Comedy, Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Comedy, Disasters, Drunkenness, F/M, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Fireworks, House Party, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The '95 Line hold a Christmas Party at their house. What could possibly go wrong? Apart from Wonwoo getting shagged on the couch, fireworks going AWOL, Vernon's sister having her bra stolen, The China Line slow-dancing, and Chan racing off to Australia?
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 7





	The '95 Line Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Christmas themed works; nothing is funnier than reality, as they say. And 100% of the material is something I've experienced. But the fireworks didn't go into the house. They went into the barn and caused a small Hiroshima blast; it was at a hotel in Somerset in England. Never to be forgotten that Christmas

"You did what?" Joshua, Jeonghan and Seungcheol's mouths fell open, looking at Vernon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Junhui, Chan and Wonwoo's faces via skype. It was Junhui who was the offender this time. Apparently, Chan couldn't come to their Christmas bash this year because - instead! - he was going down under. He was spending Christmas on Bondi beach in Australia with hot shielas in bikini's and a beer with some prawns on the barbie.

  
"You git!" Seungcheol told him.

  
"Fuck off!" Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

  
"God's sake!" Joshua's brows kntited together.

  
"What the fuck is interesting about Australia?" Jeonghan added, running his hand through his hair as Seokmin, Vernon, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Junhui and Wonwoo were half in support of Chan, and half laughing at the '95 line's reaction.

  
Joshua shrugged. "Beats me." He said. "It's just full of spiders and snakes and sharks and cockheads."

  
Jeonghan choked on his coffee as everyone bar Joshua and Chan nearly pissed themselves laughing.

  
"Yeah, there's these little spider's that hide under the toilet seat and try and get you whenever you go to have a -" Vernon added into the mix but Joshua howled for him to shut up.

  
"We've just cooked breakfast." Joshua insisted. As proof, he held up a sausage speared on the end of the fork from where they were resting in the frying pan because the skype call had come through. Most of the gang was only twenty minutes/half-hour away - most of the time due to the horrifically congested Seoul traffic - but it was too early in the morning for eight people to be getting into cars and turning up at the 95's line house. One that was rented, as well. If someone crashed headlong first into a wall, it was never an easy thing to explain or nessecarily fix.

  
"Good luck to any spider who wants to go anywhere near that part of Chan." Mingyu gave a salute. Everyone nearly died from lack of air again as they went down onto their knees.

  
"So, everyone bar Chan is coming for Christmas?" Seungcheol checked.

  
"Can we bring the girls?" Vernon, Seokmin and Mingyu piped up.

  
"Yes, but tell your sisters that I do not want to see their knickers and/or bras hanging from the ceiling lights of stuffed down the back of the couch, please." Seungcheol frowned. "Not like last year. Joshy's Mother nearly had a fit when she saw Sofie's in the sitting room."

  
"Yeah, Vern, tell me something." Jeonghan said. "Why does your sister where such big, enormous knickers?"

  
"Get fucked!" Vernon responded with a huge grin. "How am I supposed to know that? She's my little sister!"

  
"Your neighbour might know that." Junhui said. "Isn't he the reason why her knickers were off, anyway?"

  
"No, you idiot, that was Wonwoo." Seungcheol said.

  
Vernon's face blanched. "You arsehole!" The skype call went into disarray as he dived across the room and tried to smack Wonwoo. Joshua sighed and shut the lid of the laptop. 

  
"Give 'em five minutes, they'll be back." Joshua rescued breakfast from the stove-top.

  
"Wonu'll have a bleeding nose." Jeonghan stated.

  
"So will Vern if Kwannie has anything to do with it." Seungcheol mumbled.

  
Christmas Eve:

"Ouch, fuck!" Had been the gun-call for the rest of the evening been manic, merry, and mischevious. Vernon's sister Sofia had got a smoke-popper blown into her eye. She was now lying down on the kitchen table with a back of frozen peas on the left half of her face and talking to Wonwoo about anything and everything under supervision of Vernon who walked by the entrance to the kitchen every now and then, making sure that Wonwoo and Sofia weren't having a "reunion".

  
Minghao and Junhui turned up with three roast ducks and some lethal looking alcohol - a Chinese brand. 

  
The logo was a bleeding polar bear. "Always know you're in for a bash when you've got American's doing naughty shit in Alaska." Junhui gestured to the bottle. Seungcheol's brother and sister-in-law rang up to wish him a happy Christmas and check if he was coming home for Christmas day the next day but couldn't be heard due to the sound...Seungcheol nearly couldn't believe his ears. Well, he should do, after the countries obsession with it since it's release.

  
"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. The very loud opera and rock and roll parts.

  
While everyone else turned up with friends and got more and more drunk, Minghao and Junhui made their own jokes by slow-dancing to a very fast record.

  
"It's a pretty nice night." Minghao had a bit of tinsel around his neck like a scarf, and Junhui had on a pair of reindeer antlers. Both were due to Jeonghan; there were more Christmas tree decorations worn by people then there was on the actual bloody pine tree.

  
"Don't say that." Junhui said, Minghao's arms a welcome weight around his neck.

  
"Why not?"

  
"Everything in the world will have to happen now."

  
Minghao laughed.

  
Seokmin sat with Joshua out in the back garden on the verandah that wrapped around the back of the house, geting some fresh, cold, Winter's air; break through the alcohol induced fog over their senses that in itself had been numbing the headache brought on by the vibrancy of the party.

"What's that box there?" Seokmin pointed over to the lawn.

  
"We're only allowed to do it because behind us is just parkland." Joshua replied. Seokmin looked up at him. Joshua mimicked explosions with his hands.

  
Fireworks.

  
"Oh, no." Seokmin said.

  
"Oh, yes." Joshua insisted.

  
"Oh, no, no, no." Seokmin shook his head.

  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes." Joshua nodded his head.

  
"Right, stealing him away for five minutes." Mingyu put his arm around Minghao and took him away from Junhui. Junhui groaned, but Minghao waved at him over Mingyu's shoulder.

  
"Hello." Mingyu whispered down to Minghao.

  
"Hello." Minghao said back to him. "You were really rude back there."

  
"I'm your best friend, I'm allowed to be rude, and, what, like Junhui isn't." Mingyu rolled his eyes. He and Minghao went into the kitchen.

  
"What's up?" Minghao asked.

  
Mingyu took in a deep breath. "I found out earlier today that -"

  
Mingyu was cut off by numerous screams - some of them coming from the girls and the neighbours - along with a massive, massive series of explosions that sounded like gun-fire.

  
"What the fuck is that?" Minghao said, open-mouthed.

  
They raced outside to have a look.

  
From the looks of it, the party had moved outside...and Mingyu's sister was chasing around Vernon's sister...who was waving a black bra in the air.

  
"You ever wonder what goes on in women's heads?" Mingyu quipped to Minghao, who nodded.

  
But the true sight went to the sky above; gold, green, and red fireworks exploded in the sky, before fading off as quickly as they had exploded. So far, three crackers of ten had gone off.

  
"Guys, what do you think?!" Seungcheol yelled along with Joshua and Jeonghan.

  
"Be really careful what you say, you know what Cheol's like after a couple." Mingyu whispered, but, nonetheless, Minghao and himself both grinned brightly and gave a thumbs up to the three older men.

  
"What's that Catholic thing Josh says?" Minghao quipped. "Bless the hearts or something?"

  
Mingyu laughed. "Oh, fuck." He said lowly. No on expected having to dive to the ground as one of the rockets veered off course...and went directly through the back door.

  
"YOU DUMB FUCKER'S!" Seokmin's sister audibly screamed, the sound of shattering glass filling up the air. Nearly everyone raced and clambered inside to see the sight of the Li's putting out the fire of....the rocket had smashed into the front door, and exploded there. Jeonghan swayed. Vernon put his arms around him. 

  
Seungkwan made his way through the group to observe the smoking and wet damage.

  
"How do you think Chan is doing in Australia?" He opined, very, very drunk.

  
"Hope a red-back bit him on the nuts." Jeonghan scowled, coming too. "He said about not doing the fireworks."

  
"Oh, shut up, everyone." Seungcheol sighed heavily.

  
"Um...guys?" Joshua pointed in the sitting room. Wonwoo was asleep on the couch...completely naked and passed out from all of his drink.

  
"What's he doing kicking the blankets off I put on him - honestly!" Vernon's sister tutted, and went into the sitting room. Vernon nearly fell over. How the hell had Wonwoo and his sister got it on...

  
Everyone parted like the red sea for Moses as Seungcheol went down, followed by Vernon, and then Seungkwan - who was just trunk, not emotionally afflicted.

  
"Happy Christmas!" Junhui announced, swinging a beer bottle around.

  
"Happy Christmas!" The still concious chorused.


End file.
